Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Tiin/Archiv
Hallo Lord Tiin! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Lord Tiin!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 16:59, 10. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ---- Hallo Lord Tiin, auch ich heiße dich im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren willkommen und wünsche dir noch viel Vergnügen. Falls du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder auch das Jedipedia-FAQ aufsuchen. P.S. Da es verboten ist, UNDER CONSTRUCTION-Vorlagen auf Benutzerseiten zu verwenden, habe ich die Vorlage entfernt. Es ist also nicht, um dich zu ägern Bild:;-).gif Gruß – Andro Disku 17:59, 10. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Bild:--).gif Guania Hi Lord Tiin, wie du wahrscheinlich gesehen hast, befindet sich im Artikel Guania eine Nacharbeitsvorlage. Diese befindet sich dort, da es ziemlich realistisch ist, dass Guania und Guanta dieselbe Person sind. Daher würde ich dich bitten, den Teil aus dem Guania-Artikel in den von Guanta einzufügen, da letzterer noch relativ kurz ist. Ansonsten waren deine ersten Beiträge aber relativ gut und ich hoffe, dass die Artikel nicht deine Letzten sind. Gruß, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:48, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Schlachten Schlachten werden grundsätzlich nach Datum sortiert, nicht nach Nummer der Schlacht, da man ja nicht sicher sagen kann, ob nicht noch eine Schlacht davor stattgefunden hat. Ich habe daher deine Artikel entsprechend verschoben, du findest sie jetzt unter Schlacht um Yag'Dhul (7 NSY) und Schlacht von Alderaan (7 NSY). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:04, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :P.S. Da es im selben Jahr mehrer Schlachten gab, sind die Artikel jetzt unter Erste Schlacht von Alderaan (7 NSY) und doch wieder Erste Schlacht von Yag'Dhul zu finden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:38, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Kategorien Hallo Lord Tiin, wenn du einen Artikel erstellst, denk bitte daran auch Kategorien einzufügen. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 12:04, 10. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ok, danke für den Hinweis. Ich werde mich von jetzt an bemühen, die Kategorien einzufügen. Lord Tiin 08:05, 11. Feb. 2009 (CET) Artikel Hallo Lord Tiin mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit viele neue Artikel schreibst, wirklich sehr schön!^^ Allerdings sind die meist nur ein paar Sätze lang und ich würde dich bitten in Zukunft mehr Informationen einzubeziehen. Natürlich ist das bei manchen Dingen gar nicht möglich, also entschuldige mich, wenn das hier ungerechtfertigt ist, aber ich kann mir nicht so recht vorstellen, dass es zu all dem, was du geschrieben hast, nur so wenig zu berichten gibt. Jaina 17:42, 12. Feb. 2009 (CET) Lob Hallo Lord Tiin! Ich habe deine Arbeit im Artikel Mystery of a Thousand Moons‎ gelesen und dachte mir, dass du nach diesen ganzen Zurechtweisungen und Ratschlägen, nun mal einen Kommentar verdient hast, der dich einfach nur lobt. Augenscheinlich habe ich zwar viel verbessert, aber das sieht nur so aus. Dafür dass du so jung bist, bist du ganz schön wortgewandt Bild:--).gif Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:36, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) Hallo Lord Tiin Sei gegrüßt Lord Tiin, beim durchblättern der neuen Bilder hab ich das bild von Peppi Bow entdeckt, das Qualitätsmängel aufweist. Ich hab zufälligerweise ein anderes Bild von ihr in besserer Qualität. Soll ich es hochladen und in den verwendeten Artikel einbauen? Natürlich nur wenn du einverstanden bist ;) VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 20:24, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Du brauchst da nicht nachzufragen, wenn du etwas besseres hast - her damit Bild:;-).gif Es ist ja nichts verletzendes, wenn ein Bild durch ein besseres ausgetauscht wird. Die Qualität steht über alles =D Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:28, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Werds mir merken Bild:;-).gif. Ist auch schon hochgeladen und in den Artikel eingebaut. Vielen Dank Darth Maulhalten! VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 20:35, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Dafür bin ich doch da Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:13, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) UC Bitte erstelle doch nicht so viele UC-Vorlage in den Artikeln. Die paar Zeilen, die die Artikel dann lang werden, oder um die sie dann erweitert werden, kann man auch so in einen Artikel schreiben. Speziell richtet sich mein Blick dabei auf den Artikel Taktikdroide. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:26, 19. Feb. 2009 (CET) Löschantrag Hallo Lord Tiin! Ich habe deinen Artikel Schatten des Imperiums – Evolution zur Löschung vorgeschlagen, weil da eine Inhaltsangabe des Comics fehlt. Jetzt wirst du denken, ja, bei Klonkriege VII: Waffenbrüder steht auch keine Inhaltsangabe. Richtig, aber da sind auch die einzelnen Geschichten Aayla Undercover und Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg, in deren Artikeln auch Inhaltsangabe zu finden sind. Vielleicht wberücksichtigst du das in Zukunft und vielleicht kannst du noch die Inhaltsangaben zu Schatten des Imperiums – Evolution nachreichen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:25, 3. Mär. 2009 (CET) Spoilerwarnugen Bitte Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Spoiler beachten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:38, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) Kategorien und Interwiki-Links Bitte denke daran, dass du, wenn du einen neuen Artikel erstellst, immer am Ende der Seite Kategorien und Interwiki-Links angibst, denn sonst müssen andere Benutzer diese immer ergänzen. Eine Liste von Kategorien findest du unter Kategorie:Das Star Wars Universum. Wenn ein Artikel z.B. von einer Person handelt, musst du am Ende Kategorie:Personen schreiben. Außerdem solltest du Interwiki-Links, dass heißt Links zu Star-Wars-Wikis in anderen Sprachen ergänzen. Zumindest das englische Wiki Wookieepedia hat normalerweise immer einen englischen Artikel, weil es viel größer als unser Wiki ist. Interwiki-Links fügst du z.B. mit en:Anakin Skywalker ein, wobei en für "englisch" steht. Deine bisherigen Artikel sind sehr gut, und wenn du noch daran denkst, immer Kategorien und Interwiki-Links zu ergänzen, müssen andere Benutzer deine Artikel auch nicht mehr korrigieren. Viele Grüße, 14:41, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ok, das habe ich bis jetzt ein bisschen vernachlässigt. Ich werde mich von nun an bemühen, daran zu denken. Danke für die Erinnerung, Lord Tiin(Artikel) Kintan Hallo Lord Tiin Ich habe deinen Artikel über Kintan leider löschen müssen, aus zwei Gründen. 1. Als Quelle wurde zwar Datenbank angegeben, der Link führte jedoch auf die Wookieepedia, was nahe legte, dass diese als Quelle verwendet wurde. 2. Der Artikel war extrem kurz und es fehlten wichtige Informationen. Nach vollständiger Lektüre des entsprechenden Eintrags in GatORW kannst du den Artikel gerne vervollständigt wieder einstellen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:24, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) UC: "Schlacht von Duro (26 NSY)" Hallo Lord Tiin, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel „Schlacht von Duro (26 NSY)“ schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 18:08, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Andro, momentan bin ich dabei, meine UC-Artikel nach der Reihe abzuarbeiten. Nachdem ich Bok jetzt so gut wie fertig gestellt habe, wollte ich die Artikel Tsyr und Schlacht um Ryloth zuende machen. Danach werde ich auch die Schlacht um Duro (26 NSY) fertigstellen. Solltest du intresse haben, den Artikel jetzt weiterzuschreiben, kann ich die UC-Vorlage wieder entfernen. :Gruß, Lord Tiin(Artikel) ::Ich möchte den Artikel nicht übernehmen; diese Mitteilung sollte nur ein Hinweis sein. Es passiert nähmlich schnell, dass man einen UC-Artikel mal vergisst. Dann noch viel Spaß beim Schreiben der Artikel Bild:--).gif Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 21:27, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Ist ok, wollte es dir nur anbieten. Danke für die Erinnerung, Lord Tiin(Artikel) Modal Nodes Stopp! Die Artikel gibt es alle schon! Erstmal recherchieren, dann arbeiten. 13:07, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Was dann aber eigetnlich ein Versäumnis des anderen Autors ist, da keine Weiterleitungen erstellt zu haben. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 13:17, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank das du mich darauf hingewiwesen hast, Ben, sonst hätte ich die alle noch mal neu geschrieben. Ich habe sie sofort wieder löschen lassen und einige Weiterleitungen erstellt. ::Vielen Dank und Gruß, Lord Tiin Beenden eines UCs Soltlest du nicht doch nochmal lieber über die Reprisal (Dreadnaught) gehen? Zumal solch elementare Sachen wie Kategorien, Ären und Inhalt fehlen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:28, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) Fehler Hi! Mir ist ein Fehler aufgefallen: soll di'e'''ser Benutzer sich bitte melden.Zufinden ist das bei der Freundesliste Mfg --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 20:11, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Hallo, Mandalore der Ultimative. Ich verstehe im Moment nicht so ganz, was du meinst. '''Wo' ist dir ein Fehler aufgefallen? Auf meiner Benutzerseite? Wäre nett, wenn du das genauer schreiben könntest. Machtgrüße, Lord Tiin 18:44, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Sorry erstmal dass ich mich nicht direkt gemeldet habe. Es ist zu finden auf deiner Benutzer. bei deiner Freundes-Liste innerhalb der JP--''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore ' 19:46, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Alles klar, ich habe den Fehler glaube ich gefunden und korregiert. MfG, 'Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:01, 03. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Auszeichnung Vielen, vielen Dank, Boss. Bild:--).gif Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:03, 03. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Wedge Antilles Hallo Lord Tiin. Wie ich sehe, hast du Wedge Antilles unter UC genommen und es freut mich, dass du dich nun auch mal an größere Artikel wagst. Momentan läuft ein inoffizielles Projekt auf meiner Seite. In dem Fall hatten sich Jaina und Bel Iblis schon eingetragen, ich weiß allerdings nicht, in wie weit sie etwas geplant haben. Auf jeden Fall wäre es gut, wenn du dich dort eintragen würdest und dich gegebenenfalls mit Jaina und Bel Iblis unterhalten bzw. absprechen würdest. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 01:08, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Darth Vader und vielen Dank für die Info. Ich habe mich jetzt erstmal mit Garm in Verbindung gesetzt; wir werden das schon geregelt kriegen. MfG, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:27, 06. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Abwartend Hallo, Tiin! Wie mir gerade bei der Abstimmung von Darknon Station aufgefallen ist, scheinst du den Sinn der Vorlage Abwartend nicht so ganz verstanden zu haben. Die Vorlage dient dem Zweck, bestimmte Punkte aufzuzählen, die man gerne geregelt sehen möchte, bevor man sich zu einer Pro-Stimme entschließt, man wartet also ab, bis die Kritikpunkte verbessert worden sind. Du hingegen bringst damit zum Ausdruck, dass du dich noch nicht so ganz entschlossen hast, wie du dich bei der Wahl entscheidest, aber dafür ist sie im Eigentlichen nicht gedacht, denn wenn du dich noch nicht entschieden hast, musst du dich ja auch nicht auf der Abstimmungsseite äußern. Bitte nicht persönlich nehmen, ich wollte das nur schnell klarstellen. Bel Iblis 15:09, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Okay, danke für den Hinweis. Ich habe mich jetzt sowieso entschieden. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin 19:51, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kategorie: Piloten der Sonderstaffel Hi. Die Piloten der Sonderstaffel sind doch alle schon in der Kategorie:Sonderstaffel drin. Eine Kategorie:Piloten der Sonderstaffel ist daher eigentlich unnötig, es wäre ja nur eine doppelte Kat. Oder hab ich da irgendwie deinen Plan nicht verstanden? ^^ -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 15:32, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Sol, eigendlich hast du ja recht. Ich hatte nur gsehen, das es die Kategorie:Piloten der Gespensterstaffel gibt, und wollte das nun auch mit der Sonderstaffel machen. Allerdings gibt es auch die Piloten der Gespensterstafel alle in der Kategorie:Gespensterstaffel schon. Meinetwegen kann die Kategorie wieder gelöscht werden, dann werde ich aber auch die andere löschen lassen, oder wäre das nicht richtig? Viele Grüße, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 15:37, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich habs mir mal genauer angeschaut. Bei „Gespensterstaffel“ stehen auch die Droiden und sowas mit drin, also wohl alles was irgendwie mit der Staffel zu tun hat und bei „Piloten der Gespensterstaffel“ sind es nur die Piloten. Das könntest du bei der Sonderstaffel auch so machen, aber ich persönlich finde es recht überflüssig, da die Kategorie:Sonderstaffel alleine schon genügend Übersicht bieten sollte. Meiner Meinung nach sollte da lieber „Piloten der Gespensterstaffel“ gelöscht werden. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 15:42, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Alles klar, dann stell ich jetzt einen Löschantrag in die beiden Kategorien. MfG, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 15:47, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Rechtschreibfehler Hi Lord Tiin, natürlich hätte ich die Rechtschreibfeler korrigiert...*hust*^^ Trotzdem Danke, dass du das für mich gemacht hast. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 16:05, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Darth Hate, ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass du den Artikel so nicht reinstellen würdest, aber ich dachte mir, das es dir bestimmt nichts ausmacht, wenn ich da ein wenig korrigiere. Viele Grüße, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 16:09, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Und Danke, dass du gerade noch bei mir einen Rechtschreibfehler gefunden und korrigiert hast! 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 16:18, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) hilfsbereit Ich bin auch hilfsbereit, denn ich hab einigen neuen Benutzern Tipps und antworten usw. gegeben. Zählt das als hilfsbereit? Boss 13:51, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Boss, ich verstehe nicht so ganz, worauf du da anspielst. MfG, Lord Tiin 13:53, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Naja, hab nur gefragt. Boss 13:54, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ah, kann es sein, dass du die Liste auf meiener Benutzerseite meinst. Wenn ja, kann ich dich dort mit hinschreiben. Gruß, Lord Tiin 13:55, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja das meinte ich. War aber nervös, es dir zu sagen. Boss 13:56, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Okay, ich schreib dich dann mal mit dazu. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin 13:58, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Gut, das ist erledigt. Ich hoffe, dass ist jetzt O.K. so. Und da du nervös warst: Ich habe extra geschrieben, dass ich nicht alle hineinschreiben kann und welche vergesse, und du kannst dich immer bei mir melden (Das gilt auch für andere). Das war echt kein Problem! Viel Spaß noch, Lord Tiin 14:05, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Einzelnachweise Hey Lord Tiin, du hast bei Wedge einfach in den Einzlnachweise ein " vergessen. Die ref-tags müssen bei Verwendung des name-teils immer so aussehen . Du hast einfach nur die einleitenden Anführungszeichen beim Namen vergessen, deshalb konnte die Software den Namen nicht erkennen. 'Pandora' Diskussion : Admin 15:33, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Pandora, vielen Dank das du das behoben hast. Ich werd ab jetzt besser aufpassen! Vielen Dank und Gruß, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 15:36, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ist ja kein Problem Bild:;-).gif 'Pandora' Diskussion : Admin 15:52, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Zusammenfassungszeile Wie schreibt man z.B. no:B1-Kampdroider in die Zusammenfassungszeile mit Verlinkung? Boss RAS Prosecutor 13:23, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Boss, wenn du mit Hilfe des Hot-Cat-Systems einen Interwiki-Link (z.B. no:B1-Kampdroider) einfügst und dann auf "speichern" gehst, wird automatisch in der Zusammenfassungszeile die Verlinkung angegeben. Ich hoffe, dass ich deine Frage richtig verstanden habe und dir weiterhelfen konnte. Gruß, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 13:30, 03. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Bitte höre mit den Interwiki-Änderungen mithilfe von HotCat auf, solange der Fehler besteht, weil du so nur unnötige Doppeländerungen produzierst. Du kannst aber gerne die Interwiki-Links manuell ergänzen. Viele Grüße, 15:19, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Okay, ich werde jetzt erstmal manuell weitermachen. Ich hatte sowieso schon überlegt, ob ich das manuell machen sollte, weil es ja auch lästig ist, immer danach die entstandenen Absätze zu entfernen. Deshalb ist es gut, dass du mich angesprochen hast, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich doch noch länger weitergemacht.Bild:--(.gif Viel Glück beim beheben dieser Störung und viele Grüße, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 15:26, 03. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Es gab jetzt ein Update von HotCat, durch das der Fehler mit den Zeilenumbrüchen korrigiert wurde. Du kannst also ab sofort HotCat wieder für Interwiki- und Kategorie-Änderungen benutzen. Viele Grüße, 10:41, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Das ist ja klasse. Danke das du mich benachrichtigt hast. MfG, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 10:44, 07. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ähm, aus irgendeinem Grund sind bei 72 VSY aals ich den it-Link ergänzen wollte, alle anderen Interwiki-Links und die Kategorien gelöscht worden, obwohl ich die gar nicht angerührt habe. War ich das oder ist das ein neuer Fehler? Wenn ichs war, wäre es nett, wenn du mir sagen könntest woran es lag. Viele Grüße, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 10:50, 07. Jul. 2009 :::::::Du hast recht; im Internet Explorer scheint es nicht zu funktionieren. Du musst wohl doch vorerst weiterhin manuell ändern, bis das Problem behoben wurde. Viele Grüße, 11:13, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Also gut, macht ja nichts. Ist nur gut, wenn man bescheid weiß, denn sonst hätte hier ja einiges schief gehen können. Ich werde also vorerst manuell weitermachen; es wäre toll, wenn du mir wieder bescheidsagen könntst, wenn der Fehler behoben wäre. Bis dann, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 11:16, 07. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bild:TC-70.jpg Hallo Lord Tiin! Ich bitte dich, die Quelle von diesem Bild nachzutragen, andernfalls weerden wir das Bild leider löschen müssen. JunoDiskussion 18:55, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Okay, ich habe die Quelle ''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie ergänzt. Ich weiß auch nicht, weshalb ich ursprünglich den Film und nicht das Buch angegeben habe. Tut mir Leid, aber jetzt stimmt ja hoffendlich alles wieder. MfG, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 08:36, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) IG-88 Bilder Hi Lord Tiin. Schön, dass du dich an die Artikel rangesetzt hast. Aber ich fände es gut, wennn du individuelle Bilder für die unterschiedlichen Droiden verwendest. So gibt es eine stärkere Abgrenzung. Wenn du keine Bildquellen besitzt, kann ich das übernehmen. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 16:04, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Darth Hate, ich habe die Bilder eigendlich erstmal provisorisch dort eingebaut, da ich tatsächlich keine anderen Dateien habe. Das Bild das ich jetzt benutzt habe, ist allerdings das von IG-88B, da dieser als einziger auf der Executor war. (Darth Vader hatte es zunächst bei IG-88A benutzt) Das solltest du berücksichtigen, wenn du die Bilder ersetzt. Sonst wäre es toll, wenn du Bilder für die verschiedenen Droiden hättest und hochladen würdest. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:19, 14. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ok hi ja danke für den tipp aber kannst du meine artikel sedawan und devastation weiter machen ich binn nämlich ne woche weg zu dänemarkt--Sergej7890 13:16, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Sergj, ich würde deine Artikel ja liebend gerne weitersvchrieben, nur fehlen mir die Quellen zu diesem Thema. Und solange ich keine Informationen dazu habe, kann ich die Artikel auch nicht weiterschreiben. Deshalb solltest du dir jemanden suchen, der die Quellen zu diesm Thema besitzt. :Wenn du jetzt nur eine Woche im Urlaub bist, kannst du die Artikel mit einer UC-Vorlage auch so lassen wie sie sind, nur wenn du jetzt für eine längere Zeit unterwegs wärst, wäre es ein bischen blöd. Wenn du wieder aus Dänemark zurück bist, kannst du die Artikel dann ganz in Ruhe zu Ende schreiben. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:22, 15. Jul. 2009 ::Ich kann die Artikel weiterschreiben. Boss RAS Prosecutor 13:49, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Das musst du mit Sergej7890 abklären, aber der scheint ja auf der suche nach jemanden zu sein, der ihm die Artikel abnimmt, daher wirst du sie wahrscheinlich weiterschreiben können. MfG, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:53, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bilderkategorien Seit wann ist ein Republic Commando denn kein Mensch mehr? 14:21, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe die Kategorie bei dem Bild nur entfernt, weil sie auch bei fast allen anderen Republic Commandos und/oder Klonkriegern nicht war. MfG, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:27, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ist das so? Dann hab ich nichts gesagt. Du könntest dafür übrigens HotCat verwenden, ich hab dir dazu gerade mal move-Rechte gegeben. 14:30, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ups, die hattest du ja schon. Warum nimmst du dann nicht HotCat? 14:31, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja, ich weiß das es HotCat gibt, aber bis jetzt traten jedesmal irgendwelche Probleme auf, wenn ich es verwenden wollte. (Siehe weiter oben auf der Diskussionsseite) Ich kanns jetzt ja noch mal mit HotCat versuchen, aber ich hatte keine Lust, wieder ausversehen etwas zu löschen oder so. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:35, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Am besten tust du dir mal die Seite MediaWiki:HotCat.js in die Beobachtungsliste und probierst HotCat nach jeder Änderung mal im Sandkasten aus, ob es dann funktioniert. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:43, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Okay, mach ich. Danke für den Tipp. Viele Grüße, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 15:56, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Okay, hat sich sowieso erledigt. HotCat klappt zumindest bei den Kategorien wieder. Interwikis habe ich noch nicht ausprobiert. MfG, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 16:29, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Wegde Antilles Hi Lord Tiin, ich hab gesehen,das du planst an wedge weiterzuarbeiten. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast würde ich gerne mitarbeiten?? möge die macht mit dir sein Corran' 12:27, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :So, jetzt wo ich wieder da bin kann ich dir auch antworten. Im Allgemeinen hätte ich nichts gegen eine Zusammenarbeit einzuwenden, doch wüsste ich gerne, was du den ergänzn wolltest, bzw. welche Quellen du besitzt. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir das mitteilen würdest, da es gewisse Teile gibt, zu denen ich mir extra Quellen zugelegt habe oder andere, wo ich schon alles vorbereitet habe. Viele Grüße, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 11:28, 11. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::hi Tiin schön das du wieder da bist =-)!!! ich wolllte dir nur sagen das die X-wing reihe (welche glaube ich die wichtigste wäre) zur zeit nicht über einen Buchladen zu bekommen is, daraus schließt sich, dass ic leider nicht mit arbeiten kann. Ich hoffe du fühlest dich jetzt nicht vera****t. Vielleicht können wir ja wo anders unser wissen egränzen!! Gruß Corran' 09:19, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) P.S: hättest du was dagegen wennn ich dich in die Freundesliste schreibe?? :::Ist ja kein Problem, ich krieg das auch alleine fertig. Außerdem kannst du mich gerne in deine Freundeliste schreiben, da habe ich absolut nichts dagegen. MfG, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 16:14, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Dodonna Dodonna ist Correlianer? Laut Artikel stammt der von Commenor. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:39, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Oh, sch...! Da habe ich mich vertan. So ein Mist. Dann muss ich das wohl wieder rückgängig machen. Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 16:43, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Verschiebungen Auch Verschiebungen brauchen eine Quelle. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:53, 3. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Alles klar, werde ab jetzt drauf achten. Gruß, 'Lord Tiin''' Nachricht? Artikel 14:15, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST)